1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a receiver and, more specifically, to a receiver having an analog to digital converter with a phase adjustable sampling clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
High speed communication systems transfer data over communication links at high data rate. The receiving devices in high speed communication systems can include analog to digital converters to convert analog signals into digital form for digital signal processing. As signaling speeds increase, the sampling phase of the analog to digital converter can have a significant effect on the receiver's ability to recover data from the analog signals.